


Silk

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sensation Play, Sneaking Around, Textures, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in forbidden love, make the most of the time you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



They could spend their days together languishing in the knowledge that their love was forbidden, that they were forced to hide their relationship and that those who'd figured it out didn't approve. But even though she longed for him during the day and even when he found himself distracted from his studies by thoughts of her, they refused to waste their precious time together mired in despair.

Nighttime was the easiest for them to meet, everyone was too busy sleeping to notice their comings and goings. Most of the time she would sneak down to Earth to see him, but other times he would come to the Moon for her. Wherever they wound up didn't matter, Serenity giggling quietly as she held onto his arm as they stole away into her rooms or his.

Tonight they'd wound up in her room. Endymion could never quite get over his amazement at just how _floaty_ it looked; lace curtains and silk sheets and ribbons everywhere. It was so _her_ , he couldn't help laughing as he helped undo the closures of her gown. While they had yet to take their physical relationship to its furthest extent they'd gone far beyond simply kissing, exploring each other's bodies with eager yet nervous passion. The top of the gown slid down her shoulders, baring her breasts to his gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Serenity," he whispered, brushing his lips against the soft curve, gently easing her back onto the bed. The rest of her gown seemed to slide off on its own, his hand following, caressing her belly and hips before seeking out the softness between her legs. Serenity had to cover her mouth with her hand but her breathing was growing heavier, her hips rocking against his fingers. "So flawless." He closed his lips around a nipple, brushing his tongue against it, savoring her until she suddenly pushed him away.

"Want to feel something _really_ nice?"

His clothing joined hers on the floor, and she was pushing him back onto those sheets. He had to stifle a gasp at how soft they felt against him; his own sheets were made of the finest silks as well but hers were somehow _different._ Softer, almost like how he imagined clouds felt. She pressed her lips to his, straddling him, the satin-covered heat of her core grazing his erection, her hair spilling against his shoulders and chest.

 _Serenity. Softness, all around me._ Just feeling her like this was both enough to last lifetimes but also made him crave more, made him wish they could just stay in this moment forever. He buried his hands in her hair, kissing her, the feel of satin against his erection taking him higher and higher. _Gods, Serenity...!_

They reached that plateau of bliss together, Serenity gasping his name and collapsing atop him, Endymion panting and holding her tightly to him. If this were their last moment in this lifetime, he would die a happy man.

Unfortunately, it had to end. It would be light out in a few hours, and it wouldn't do for them to get caught.

"Someday we'll be able to spend the whole night together," he assured Serenity as she reluctantly climbed off of him to change into fresh undergarments and her nightgown.

"I know, Endymion," she sighed. "Someday..."

He dressed quickly and made his way down the trellis under her window, an easy task after having done it so many times, and made his way back down to Earth and then his chambers. As he undressed and slid under the covers, he could still feel the silk of her hair and her bedsheets and her skin all around him.

_Someday, Serenity._


End file.
